Hi-Ryu-Dragon of the Mist
by Create-tion
Summary: When a wanted criminal is captured inside the bounds of Konoha what will they do with her? Can you really tame the Fire Breathing Dragon of the MIst? Will Suigetsu's former partner cause a headache for Sasuke in his attempts to regain a footing after the Great NInja War? Will Suigetsu come to track down his old friend or will he attack? PLEASE READ AND COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

(This is a story start that I want to continue! I ask kindly for reviews and opinions of this work! I want feedback! I love hearing from my readers! Tell me what your think! Please! Much appreciated…)

**Create-tion**

Senshin Kurage had a short patience. While she stood in a holding cell with her blade propped against the wall she was starting to feel it tick down to a simmer. She'd been captured by some minor leaf ANBU and was being held on a theft charge from Konoha that she'd acquired as a child. Granted it had been the Kantana of a prominent swordsman from their village, Senshin really didn't care. She was one of the last sword bearers left alive and she certainly was not going to settle in the history books next to Suigetsu. She'd collected the pieces of the Executioner Blade he'd left behind and forged a new sword that had earned her an eighth spot in the lineup from the Mist's records. Her blade had been nicknamed the Hiryu which meant Fire Dragon thanks to the abilities she'd taken the time to instill within it's chakra sources.

Senshin adjusted her eyepiece as it made a gentle whirring noise letting her know that it's battery life was marginal. When she had been about five years old she'd lost the vision in her right eye and hearing from her left ear. It had been on a B Rank mission with her former teammate Suigetsu and she really hadn't forgiven him much for it. They'd been trapped by Kisame deep in the water country and their sensei had been killed but instead of backing off and going into hiding the brat had charged the man head on. Senshin had sprinted forward knocking him out of the way and taken the full out force of the man's attack. He'd sliced deeply into her skin knocking her back into a muddy riverbank and the wave of chakra emanating from the force that had blown her back had ruptured her eardrum. She tapped the small tech device that she had embedded in her earlobe on the outer shell twice making the volume turn up.

Technology had it's advantages. She did not like wearing the hearing device and she did not like that her entire right eye was covered with a shielded plastic screen which registered from a mechanical impulse wire running deep into her skull and brain where her optical nerves had once been thought to be severed. However, said eyepiece could tell her all sorts of things and worked not only as the sight for her right eye but also as a computer which would give her all manner of things from the temperature of a person's body to their chakra levels on a scale based from the color. She couldn't thank herself for creating these beauties but rather owed the thanks to Orochimaru and many villagers who knew her didn't trust her because of it. When Suigetsu had been taken from the village, much to her annoyance of him every day, she had gone in search for him. Having been a child she'd known that she had no chance against Orochimaru and offered herself in Suigetsu's place. Naively she had trusted the man to honor a bargain and gone with him when he'd promised her teammates return. Unfortunately for her the stipulation had been honored only if she'd proved valuable for his research which she hadn't. Her body had rejected almost everything the bastard had done to her and when she was near dead he'd dropped her back in her village by the gates for someone to find.

There was a light clicking on the floor tiles down the hallway. Senshin took a few steps back from the cell bars and casually leaned against her blade which was the same height as her if not bigger. She let her arm rest over the end and her back against the blade's handle. Her violet hair spilled over her shoulder and she waited for the guard to appear.

"Kurage, Senshin eh?" Shikamaru read from a report he'd had sent from the records department downstairs. "What a drag…" he sighed eyeing her.

"I'm really not that dangerous. That Kantana I owe you was broken years ago. Trust me, I only used the thing for a short while. Small blades aren't really that usefull. I like the big ones." She smirked as he made a face his eye twitching.

"What is it with all of you Mist nin and killing things." She chuckled shrugging.

"It's more of a detachment thing. We like to dismember things." She said offhanded as if it were normal. He shook his head mumbling and scanned the report again.

"You're a wanted criminal here." He met her vibrantly canary eyes warily.

"Hardly. I'm not that criminal." She quipped. "I stole a blade. It's not like I butchered someone on your shores." His chakra level was so steady. Her eyepiece was constantly monitoring it waiting for a spike or some form of agitation.

"She could be useful." Sasuke Uchiha's voice filtered down the hallway as the other Jonin rank nin joined them. Shikamaru looked at his partner in the tactical division, upon his return and defense of Konoha, Sasuke had fit back into place behind the scenes where they wanted him.

"Useful how?" he asked wanting a more specific opinion.

"She could work off that charge for the village." He offered turning to face the purple haired female. The raven chuckled watching her bristle almost identically to how Suigetsu used to handle situations.

"You can kiss my ass Uchiha brat." She snapped narrowing her eyes at him.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a henchman Shikamaru. Let's put her to work."


	2. Don't threaten the villagers

(Flashback)

Senshin stood at the foggy gates to the Mist village hidden deep within the confines of the muddy river banks. She had been waiting for hours refusing to move and was drenched with an icy chill from the heavy rains plaguing their region. The guards had tried several times to usher her inside but she'd refused. For the umpteenth time she cracked her knuckles leaning on her blade which she'd whacked into the ground as a sort of post. She couldn't bare the waiting. Hours ago her teammate had gone missing and not returned. She'd searched for him wandering into the village in a sort of daze panicked and sick. Senshin had reported Suigetsu missing when through the grapevine she'd caught wind of village Intel; it was believed Suigetsu had left the village willingly for the Sound. She refused to believe it. He wouldn't do that…he wouldn't hurt her like that…abandon her…if he left she'd immediately be placed on the roster to train under an assassin for the Mist. The only thing keeping her from being given over to those sort of men here was her teammate…she saw a figure coming towards the gates quickly. She sucked in a breath straightening up gripping her sword for balance. The man was one of the initial group who'd been sent out to find him. Her eyes widened a fraction their eerie yellow color tinged with nerves. The man came into full view and sighed breathing hard from his run. He took a look at her and shook his head.

"He's rogue now I'm sorry Senshin…we've confirmed his travels and believe him to be making his way towards Orochimaru's." the entire village seemed to slow and halt. Senshin had never felt more alone. An orphan of the Mist she had heavily relied on having Suigetsu as a friend growing up. His older brother had always, although been not nice, was still something close to what she had imagined a family to be like. She shook her head quickly stepping back from the jounin as he tried to touch her shoulder.

"Senshin…"

"I don't want to hear it! You're wrong!" she snapped pulling her kantana out of the ground, actually a blade she'd acquired from the hidden leaf recently, and glared at the older man.

"I am not wrong, a fact is a fact." He sighed putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm going to get him." She said firmly. "I'll bring him back…"

(Forward in flashback)

There was a dark dank smell to the room as Senshin begin to wake up from the surgery. Kabuto had promised minimal side effects and yet she felt like she'd been hit with a tidal wave. She groaned trying to sit up only to find herself strapped down on the hard metal table. The machines around her whirred and beeped keeping track of her vital signs. Vaguely, she was aware that her body was covered in a sticky cold sweat.

"Good, you're not dead." The snake man's apprentice commented appearing from the shadows of the room looming over her.

"What did you do to me?" she whispered coughing hard her entire body shaking. She felt sick and her body was trying hard to get out whatever he had put into her.

"We tried to split your cells and allow your body to adapt with a new technique that would let you control your body functions such as heart beat and regeneration." He said coolly adjusting a small drip IV bag hanging above her head.

"I think I'm going to throw up." She said quickly pulling at the straps.

"That's your cells trying to split apart…" he said glancing at the heart monitor as her heart rate began to accelerate.

"I…I can't breathe…" she sucked in quick short pants her hands balling into fists against her side, her fingernails scraping the metal table beneath her.

"Let's see what happens." Kabuto smirked looking down at her. He whipped a pale finger along the plane of her cheek as she struggled to keep the room in focus.

"I-If this w-w-works...w-will you l-let S-sui…g-g-go….?" She chattered out as an unimaginable pain ruptured from inside her stomach. It felt like something was ripping it's way from her insides.

"If it works." Kabuto said dryly. "If." The room exploded in a white hot light as her body lit on fire in agony just before it went completely dark.

(Current Time)

Senshin was having a hard time keeping track of the future Hokage as he bounded about the village squawking to his former Sensei. Working off a debt to this village apparently meant being this runt's body guard. She mentally groaned rolling her eyes as he shouted something about ramen and then skittered off down another road towards the small food hut. She glanced at the man named Yamato heaving her sword back over her shoulder adjusting the strap holding Hi-ryu in place.

"Really…what am I supposed to be doing?" she asked in a sour tone.

"Protecting Uzumaki, Naruto." The man gave her a dead stare. "I thought that was explicit."

"This is stupid. He doesn't need protected." She snapped tapping her ear piece turning it down as Naruto ordered his ramen speaking in an even louder tone than five minutes ago.

"You are a criminal here and I still don't trust you. Until you've completed your month of service protecting Naruto my eyes won't be off of you." She met the wood user's face sighing.

"Just stay out of my way or I'm promising a quick death. This blade is itching for some blood, I'd hate for it to be yours." She grinned back at him letting her yellow eyes bore into his. If Yamato had ever met his match in intimidation it was this young lady; her piercing stare was as gloomy as his own.

"You should stop threatening people in this village unless you want to go back into custody." He warned her.

"Whatever…when do I get off babysitting duty for the day?" he sighed rubbing his temples.

"In an hour. Until then he's all yours." He nodded and was gone. Great, she was alone with the blonde. Hopefully Hi-ryu didn't slip from her back and wind up swinging into the kid's head…that would really be a shame huh…a little accident…just enough to make him shut up…Senshin smirked knowing she couldn't really attack the kid but it was nice to imagine him silent for once. Too bad not all dreams came true. The idiot was reminding her a lot of Suigetsu's loud mouth and she didn't like that. She hadn't thought about him in years since her release from Orochimaru's prison. It was her sworn affidavit to forget about the boy that had left her behind and alone yet Naruto was beginning to trudge up old memories and she didn't like it.


End file.
